World's Finest Vol 1 140
, he's been using secret stashes since then that causes his transformations, however this synthetic version only lasts for five hours at a time. Resuming his crime spree, Clayface first successfully robs the priceless stamp collection of millionaire K.A. King, and later crashes an award ceremony and steals the trophy that is going to be given to Batman. During his escape, Superman would come in to try and help Batman capture Clayface. Inspired by the Man of Steel's power, Clayface assumes his form and manages to mimic Superman's abilities. Although they are evenly matched, the "Clayface Superman" uses his powers to smash some bleacher to escape leaving Superman to rescue those in danger. Clayface uses his Superman form to commit a series of robberies, however Batman gets the idea to try and use Green Kryptonite against Clayface. In his Superman form he is weakened, however upon transforming into a rocket, Clayface manages to escape unharmed. In their next attempt to capture Clayface, the heroes instead use Red Kryptonite, which makes Clayface go crazy. As Superman tries to prevent collateral damage, Clayface uses his x-ray vision to learn Batman's secret identity. He is about to reveal it to the public by skywriting it in the air, however Superman keeps him occupied long enough for the Clayface formula to wear off. As Hagen returns to normal, Superman saves him from a fatal fall, and much to Batman's relief, has no recollection of anything after being exposed to the Red Kryptonite. With Hagen's threat over, they turn him over to the Gotham police. | Synopsis2 = When a monster emerges from a strange fog and starts terrorizing the city, Green Arrow and Speedy follow it back into its fog. They find themselves transported to a strange land to where other people throughout history have been transported via the fog. In this world, the monster known as the Gnorl lives. Also a meteor has fallen that makes all who come near it selfish and wish to defend it. Realizing the meteor might be a source to destroy the Gnorl, Green Arrow and Speedy take it and use it against the monster who grows so large it suddenly disappears. With the meteor gone as well, the people trapped in this realm snap out of their trance and all decide to stay and turn the land into a paradise, while Green Arrow and Speedy return to their own world. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * K.A. King Locations: * :* Items: * * Vehicles: * s | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * A Gnorl Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Clayface Superman" is reprinted in Showcase Presents: World's Finest, Volume 2. * "The Land of No Return" is reprinted in Showcase Presents: Green Arrow, Volume 1. * This is the last Green Arrow solo story until Green Lantern #87. Until then, he continues to make regular appearances in issues of Justice League, and also makes an appearance in ''Brave and the Bold'' #71 | Trivia = * Clayface learns Batman's secret identity in this issue, but loses his memory by the end of the story. | Recommended = | Links = }} References